


Live Together

by Neen_sama



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neen_sama/pseuds/Neen_sama
Summary: "The word "Kazunari" sounded so good in his mind that it reinforced the idea that he had to protect him for the rest of his life."





	Live Together

June 1983

Satoshi-kun was walking while holding his mother's hand firmly in the corridor, where men and women in white coats were walking. Her older sister, Mika, was happily hopping around her parents. He was taken to this strange place with the only explanation that Kazuko-san, a friend of his mother "had just had a baby". He did not understand what it meant. He was not yet 3 years old, he was not going to kindergarten yet and spent most of his time with his mother at home.

Regularly, Kazuko-san came to the house to have tea and chat with his mother. He liked her. Every time she came, she gave him a big kiss and it left a mark of lipstick on his cheek. Sometimes she brought a cake and always gave her a thin slice more when his mother did not look.  
One day, he remembered it very well, she came with a big smile and talked for hours with her mother. A long time later, she came back with a big belly; maybe she had eaten too much cake because she stayed like that. And now, she's "just had a baby." Was it something serious? Why were there so many doctors here?

His father opened a door and Satoshi could see Kazuko-san sitting on a bed looking in the opposite direction, his hand resting on something close to her. They stepped forward and she looked at him with one of those big smiles that he loved so much. In a chair a little further away was Natsumi, Kazuko-san's elder daughter. Mina and she met and approached the thing next to the bed.

\- Satoshi-kun? Do you want to see the baby? She asked.

Finally, he was going to know what this "baby" was. He did not answer and his father lifted him so that he could finally see what was next to his mother's friend. He found out that it was a smaller, transparent bed. Inside was a small person, smaller than him and strangely fascinating. He had never seen anything like that and decided he was going to protect it. As he watched this pretty pink-cheeked thing, the adults laughed in a low voice.

\- His name is Kazunari, Satoshi-kun. He's a little boy, like you. I'm sure you'll be good friends. Kazuko-san said.

"Friend"? So this "baby" was also a "friend"? He did not understand anything anymore. But the word "Kazunari" sounded so good in his mind that it reinforced the idea that he had to protect him for the rest of his life.

*****

July 1988

Ninomiya-san was doing the dishes and humming in the kitchen that afternoon. She interrupted her gesture and glanced out the window. It was fine in the early summer and a slight warm breeze crept through the house through the open door of the terrace, clinking the chime hanging from the ceiling. A sigh then echoed in the adjoining room. The young housewife gave up her task and peeked in the living room where her 5-year-old boy was lying on his stomach. She approached him and squatted before caressing her head affectionately.

\- What's up, darling?  
\- Toshi is late ...  
\- Kazu, give Satoshi-kun time to get home from school.  
\- He promised to come play catchball with me...

Kazuko-san sat on the tatami mats and took his son on his lap, first facing his pouting, s.

\- I'm sure he'll come, he still keeps the promises he makes you.  
\- Mou... he moaned.  
\- What “Mou…”? It's rather me who should sigh with a little boy as impatient as you! She laughed.

Her son laughed with her until the doorbell rang and he deliberately gave up on his mother who dropped to the floor. Kazunari ran into the genkan and opened the door on the fly. His friend was behind this one.

\- Hi Kaz ...  
\- Toshiiii !!! the youngest shouted, throwing himself into the arms of his best friend.  
\- Yes, I am happy to see you too but you hug me too hard, I suffocate ...

The little boy deserted his embrace and stepped back.

\- Gomen ne... come in! We will go to the garden!

Kazunari led his friend across the house, pulling his hand. He paused in the living room, stepped over his mother, grabbed two baseball gloves from the coffee table and went back to his friend. Satoshi stared at the figure lying on the floor.

\- Kazuko-san, daijoubu?  
\- Ah, Satoshi-kun, hello! She smiled, turning to the boy.  
\- Konnichiwa. He replied, bowing.  
\- Kaa-chan, we go to the garden!  
\- Have fun !

The youngest grabbed his friend by the arm again and pulled him towards the back of the house. Once in the garden, they slipped on their glove and began to throw the ball gently.

\- Ano ne? Said the little boy, I thought you had forgotten me Satoshi-kun.  
\- I'll never forget you Nino-chan.  
\- What were you doing then?  
\- Nothing. I came back from school and came to play with you.  
\- You're slow!  
\- You really waited for me.  
\- Yes. You're my best friend Satoshi-kun.

Nino threw the ball with all his might, and Satoshi narrowly caught it. He smiled at him.

\- You are my best friend too Nino-chan.

 

*****

 

December 1993

It was cold and the snow was falling on Christmas Eve. However, not being concerned about the freezing cold, Satoshi ran out of breath, his hat falling constantly on his eyes. He had nothing to do with it, he had to find him and quickly.

Arriving at his friend's house to simply wish him a good Christmas Eve with his family, he found his older sister crying in his mother's arms. He had never seen her in such a state, she whom he found so beautiful since childhood, and who still looked young for his 40 years had red and puffy eyes, his hair was not brushed and her voice trembled as she reassured her daughter. He had quickly realized that something was wrong. When he asked where Nino was, Kazuko-san explained everything to him and he rushed outside to pick him up, listening only to his heart.

His instinct had then guided him to the neighborhood park where they had grown up. There, they had spent a lot of time leaving late for dinner and wiping their parents' reprimands.  
Night had fallen for a while; he could not see anything even with the help of public lighting. He stopped, caught his breath for a few minutes, and called his name, scanning the space. No answer. He looked for him everywhere in the playground without finding him. Satoshi was on the verge of giving up and looking for him elsewhere when he heard a sneeze behind him. He turned around and his eyes fell on the toboggan. He had forgotten that an opening made it possible to enter it and in the darkness he had not seen it. He approached himself on all fours and put his head in the opening. His friend was there, curled up on himself, his head buried in his arms encircling his knees. Despite the darkness, he could clearly see him tremble with cold.

\- Kazu-chan ... he whispered, unable to utter a single word.  
\- Leave me! He whispered in a trembling voice.  
\- Kazu, I know why you fled, your mom told me for your father.

The youngest sniffed.

\- He abandoned us ...  
\- I know ... well, Wear that, you'll catch a cold. Said his friend putting his own jacket on Nino's shoulders  
\- He cannot ... he cannot leave us just before Christmas ...

Satoshi moved closer to him and sat down beside him.

\- You know, I cannot arrange things between your parents but I'm here for you, me.  
\- ...  
\- Your mother is worried ... do not give her more grief, let's go back.  
\- I do not want ... I want my dad to come back ...

The older man pressed a little closer to him and took him in his arms.

\- You must be cold here, we will be better in a warm place.

He felt his friend shrug his shoulders as an answer.

\- Do you really want your mom to be sad because of you?  
\- …no…  
\- But that's what you do.  
\- ...

Kazunari suddenly trembled harder.

\- Kazu ... what's wrong?  
\- ... I'm cold ... I want to go home ...

Satoshi stood up and helped his friend do the same but he faltered and nearly fell if his friend did not catch up with him.

\- Kazu! What do you have?

Satoshi touched his friend's forehead with his fingertips, he was hot. He then took him on his back and set off to his home.

\- It's clever! You caught a cold now!  
\- Gomen ... he heard his friend whisper in his ear.  
\- It's okay ... it's not entirely your fault ...  
\- You think that ... my mom will be angry?  
\- I do not believe. She will be especially happy to see you safe and sound again. Seriously, what took you to stay like that in the cold? If you had died of cold, what would I do? You are my only friend.  
\- Hontou? Yet ... you're a big college ... you should have lots of friends ... like Natsumi nee-chan ...  
\- I do not need another friend than you.

There was a long moment of silence before another murmur escaped from Nino's mouth.

\- Me neither do I need another friend than you ...

At that moment, despite the snow and the cold, the teenager's heart warmed instantly. He smiles.

\- Baka … he whispered so his friend would not hear him.

 

*****

 

January 1998

\- Oi ... Satoshi, when are you finished? I have to pee!

The older young man glanced at his friend over his drawing book and laughed silently before refocusing on his work.

\- Patience Kazu-chan, I'm done soon.

Nino rolled her eyes and resumed his game play.

\- Remind me why I accepted to serve you as a model?  
\- Because you are my best friend and I chose to draw everyday scenes for the entrance exam to my art school.  
\- Why aren’t you good at calligraphy?  
\- Completed! Announced the elder proudly.

Nino immediately dropped his console and ran to the bathroom. Satoshi clearly heard the door slam and he smiled. The teenager took a look at his drawing and made some minor changes. A few minutes later, his friend returned to his room.

\- So? I can see?

Satoshi showed him his sheet. Nino remained speechless, as always, in front of the talent of his best friend.

\- Wow! I'm really impressed; it looks like I'm even better looking on your drawings!

The older man rolled his eyes.

\- Seriously, if the jury of the contest does not take you in this school, I will go kicking their asses in the minute!  
\- If I understand correctly, you like it?  
\- Of course I like it! Everything pleases me in you Satoshi ...  
\- Ah yes? He said with a teasing smile on his face.

Nino suddenly took on a bright red hue.

\- Well, I mean ... If I could be as patient as you, as polite as you and as good as you in drawing ...  
\- Fine, I understood, I make fun of you, Kazu-chan.  
\- Mou ... moaned Kazunari.

He glanced at his watch and saw that he was going to be late to make dinner at his house.

\- Raaah ... because of you, I'll be late to prepare dinner, you know how my mother and my sister are? Real furies when they are hungry.  
\- See you tomorrow? Satoshi asked  
\- I have a presentation to prepare then ... I call you okay?

Nino packed up his things hurriedly and left the room almost running. Once in the street, he took a deep breath before walking towards his home. Why did his heart beat so fast every time he spent time with Satoshi? He was a boy, just like him, he could not fall in love with him and yet ... Every day without him, hurt him in the depths of his being but when he was with him, as soon as he saw his face, his angelic smile, he lost his means, he had hot flashes and his heart was pounding in his chest.

No, he could not love him like that, for him it was clear because Satoshi did not feel anything for him. He shook his head as he walked, chasing the futile idea that he might have a chance with his best friend.

 

*****

 

May 2003

Ohno's heart started pounding as he stepped on the station platform. The young man put his packages on the floor and searched around for his best friend. The last time they saw each other was more than 5 years ago. He must have changed a little since. Himself had abandoned his long hair to cut them off and dye them in blond, but for him it was not just that. Little by little, Nino's absence had become painful to him and he thought of nothing else than him all day long.

Of course, they had talked to each other on the phone many times but it was not the same. The pain was growing in his heart and he had come to understand that he must be simply in love with Nino. At first it seemed stupid to him, he only knew him from his birth and they had spent all their lives together. But the more time passed, the more he said to himself that he had to face the facts: he loved him. Not just as a friend, not just as a brother, he loved him with the love that consumes you from the inside, the one that keeps you from sleeping, eating and thinking about something other than your loved one.

But there was evidence: His friend did not like him that way. And for good reason, Nino had a girlfriend for 3 years. He had then buried his feelings for the youngest in the deepest of him, promising never to let them out for fear of breaking their fusional friendship. He turned his head around for the umpteenth time and finally saw him beckoning to him on a bench. He smirked and grabbed his suitcases to get close to him. "Just so Nino" Thought he.

\- Yo Satoshi! He said playfully, leaping on his feet.  
\- Yo! He replied in the same tone.  
\- You cut your hair, he said, suddenly changing his mood.  
\- Hmm. I did not tell you?  
\- No.  
\- Gomen ne...  
\- Hum... apart from the color, it suits you well. So, come on.

Oh yes, he had forgotten a detail. They had to spend the night together at Nino's place. That complicated things since they had never been so close for a whole evening for years. In any case, he had no choice. A promise is a promise, especially to his best friend. So they set out in the car of the youngest and arrived home a few dozen minutes later.

\- You are hungry? I'm going to order pizzas, just ... take a bath to get some rest from the trip. Nino said, his voice a little hesitant as he closed the door to his apartment.  
\- I ... that's nice.  
\- It's over there.

The young man pointed to a door to the left.

\- Arigatou. Ohno said as he headed for the bathroom.

His friend then caught him by the wrist, which had the effect of accelerating his heartbeat. Slowly, he turned to face him and was then violently pressed against the wall before a mouth sticks to his and invades with passion. It was sweet and extremely pleasant and a little voice in his head screamed victory as he gradually understood what was happening to him. His friend then released him gently.

\- I ... I ... how?  
\- Sorry Satoshi. I ... I leave you ... forget ... he said, his face shameful as he wanted to go to the other room.

This time it was he who held him back and kissed him with even more passion if it was possible.

\- I love you Satoshi, I love you to madness! You missed me so much! Nino said hugging Satoshi in his arms.  
\- I love you too Kazu. But I thought ... well, you have a girlfriend ...  
\- She never existed, I said that because I refused to see the truth in front, there is only you that I love, I thought it was you who did not love me.  
\- We make a nice pair of fools.  
\- You said it.

They burst out laughing while remaining close together.

\- Since when? Asked. Ohno.  
\- A few months before you leave.  
\- I only understand 3 years ago that I was in love with you.  
\- Always so slow ...  
\- Oi!

Nino chuckled and kissed her lover again to seal their union.

 

*****

 

August 2008

\- Satoshi, honey, you know that I love you?  
\- Hmm ... Mumbled the young man slumped on the couch since several tens of minutes.

His lover sighed and threw him a knee in the thigh, to which Satoshi showed only another grunt between his teeth.

\- Oi! Get up! We have not finished! The movers will arrive tomorrow and we will not have packed half of our stuff.  
\- Too hot ... the older man mumbled.  
\- So you're telling me that I have to do all the boxes alone?  
\- Hmmm ... please ...

Nino raised an inquisitive eyebrow and grabbed one of her lover's feet before pulling him violently off the couch. He crashed into a loud thud and uttered a slight cry of pain.

\- Ouch! You hurt me, Kazu!  
\- It was the goal. No, but where do you think? It's our apartment so you take these boxes that are there and you fill them, thank you. I'm going to put away what's in the room. Nino said, going to the hall.

He came back, however, and gave the draftsman big eyes.

\- If when I come back, I find you playing with your fucking damn fishing gear, I'm going on a sex strike for a month!

Satoshi contented himself with laughing at the authoritarian air of his lover.

\- A month? You'll never stay!  
\- Do not test me old man! You do not know what I'm capable of!

The gamer left the room finally.

\- I love you when you get angry Kaz '! It makes you even sexier!  
\- Shut up!

Nevertheless, when he had passed the door of the living room. Kazunari smiled slightly. His lover could be as annoying as he wanted, he could always make him laugh anyway. He entered their room and packed everything in it and Satoshi kept his promise so well that at the end of the day, the youngest man closed the last box, put it away with the others and sat down against one of the walls of the living room, near the fisherman. They gazed at the room in silence for a moment.

\- Looks Big huh? Said the older one.  
\- Hum, but the new apartment is even more, much more ...

Kazunari's tone was lower by saying the last two words.

\- What's wrong, Kazu?  
\- I just thought that ... you and I, we would feel maybe a little alone in such a big apartment...  
\- Of course not. We will benefit even better, that's all.

Satoshi put his left arm around him and pulled him closer to him before kissing his temple. But his lover's face remained sad.

\- Satoshi ... we've been together for 5 years, ne?  
\- Hmm.  
\- Our two careers are doing well, we just bought a bigger apartment with a second bedroom ... I thought we could go to the next step and ...  
\- And?  
\- Satoshi ... I think ... I think I want a child.

His lover first looked at him in a strange way and the gamer wondered if he was going to make a joke like: "You plan to have a uterus grafted?” Or even reject him. Instead, the draftsman gave him his best smile by running a hand through his hair.

 

\- I would like to have a child too, especially if it‘s with you that I raise it.  
\- Really ?  
\- Um, really.

Kazunari smiled broadly before throwing himself on her lover to bury her with kisses and enjoy one last time of their apartment as it should.

 

*****

 

February 2013

Satoshi, waiting for his Lover to finish, spent his time making silly and ridiculous grimaces.

\- Satoshi ... Kazunari gently scolded him, coming back with a small plate full of his preparation.

If she laughs too much, she will not eat, you know it.

\- Sumimaseeen! He said, stroking his daughter's plump cheek.

His lover rolled his eyes and sat down at the table, right next to the high chair where the 8-month-old baby was already installed.

\- Come on Mayumi, it's time to eat Daddy’s delicious carrot puree, ne?

Satoshi watched his soulsister mimicking the plane and use all sorts of plays to feed their daughter. He found him radiant, sublime, as every day since they had adopted Mayumi 7 months and a half earlier. She was very young at that time, barely two weeks old. His real parents were high school students who could not assume a child and who had entrusted her to an institution from birth, for her good and the happiness of her two dads. It had been about 4 years since they made contact with the adoption agency and they were desperate to have a child someday. Then luck smiled on them and the agency called them to talk to them about the little one.

After Mayumi's meal, Kazunari grabbed her and lifted her from her chair to sit on the couch. Satoshi joined them and watched the two loves of his life enjoy themselves. Installed on her belly on her father's chest, the child giggled heartily in front of him who was hiding behind his hands and reappeared the next minute. Kazunari kissed the baby's chubby cheek and lifted her into the air, exclaiming that the baby was flying away from him in the sky. He brought her closer to him, laughing, and sat up before passing her to Satoshi.

\- Papa, make me a big hug you have the secret. Said his companion imitating the baby.  
\- Yosh! Come here, young lady.

The young man squeezed Mayumi in his arms, kissed his forehead and then set her on his lap to look at her, smiling tenderly at this little girl who brought them a little more happiness every day. She became more interested in the buttons on Satoshi's shirt, clutching at it awkwardly, but with a firm grip before pulling it hard.

\- Mayu-chan, you become like Daddy, you only think about undress Papa. He laughed.  
\- Do not say that in front of her! Kazunari scolded him, hiding his laugh and the scarlet hue of his cheeks.  
\- She's too small to understand, Kazu-chan, relax.

The girl dropped his shirt slowly. Her eyelids, as well as her little head seemed to get heavy, so that in a few minutes she fell asleep, her head resting against Satoshi's chest.

\- I think someone needs a nap. Kazunari muttered, gently stroking his daughter's head.

Satoshi slowly got up and walked to the baby's room, his lover on his heels. He laid Mayumi in her bed and half covered her with her blanket. They watched both her sleep with the same tender smile on their face.

\- I think she is the most beautiful thing that happened to me in life. Whispered the older man.

Satoshi then turned to his lover and friend forever before kissing him tenderly and squeezing him a little more against him with the help of his right arm which he passed around his waist.

\- …With you. I love you Kazu.  
\- I love you even more Toshi. Replied his lover kissing him in turn and resting his head on his shoulder. My life is so much better when you're here.

The draftsman thought no less. And he thanked the sky for the life he had lived with Kazunari and for all the other wonderful moments they would certainly spend together


End file.
